Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services. For example, one or more access points (e.g., access nodes) may be located in a given geographic space to provide coverage over the space. Wireless devices serviced by an access node may be scheduled wireless transmissions based on a scheduling algorithm, and some scheduling algorithms may consider channel conditions when scheduling such transmissions. However, channel conditions for serviced wireless devices may at times cause a scheduling algorithm to favorably schedule resources for wireless devices with a relatively low priority (e.g., relative to other wireless devices with a higher priority). A system that effectively adjusts a scheduling algorithm used by an access node when certain conditions are present can provide enhanced service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for adjusting a scheduling algorithm based on wireless device priority. A plurality of resource blocks may be transmitted from an access node to a set of wireless devices using a scheduling algorithm, wherein the set comprises a first priority subset of wireless devices and a second priority subset of wireless devices. It may be detected that a number of resources blocks received by the second priority subset of wireless devices is greater than a number of resource blocks received by the first priority subset of wireless devices. And, based on the detecting, the scheduling algorithm may be adjusted such that the resource blocks received by the first priority subset of wireless devices are increased after the adjustment.